Not A Dream
by McDiggin'It
Summary: A highly intoxicated Merlin ends up in the wrong chambers, and thinks he's dreaming when the owner of said chambers is only too pleased to accommodate him. MERGANA fluff!


Title: Not A Dream

Author's Note: Yes I know I'm supposed to be writing my other Mergana fic, but I promise I'm working on it. This smutty plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone though. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think!

-McDiggin'It

Summary: A highly intoxicated Merlin ends up in the wrong chambers, and thinks he's dreaming when the owner of said chambers is only too pleased to accommodate him. MERGANA!

-Heads up, this fic is a bit similar to the other Mergana one-shot I posted.

...

"SHHHHH!" 

Merlin shushes the rude wall as it walks right into him. "You're gonna get us both caught." He whispers, then presses a finger to his mouth and hiccups, his eyelids barely open. "Shhh." He tries a little gentler this time. It seems to work. "Room." He mutters with a drunken sway. "Gotta get to the room and sleep before Prince Prat calls for me."

The dark-haired, blue-eyed man thinks he was being quiet as he tiptoes up the stairs, but his feet are dragging, and sounds of wet, squelching footfalls echoed through the stairwell. "Shhhh!" He glares at his feet. "We're almost there!" He whispers rather loudly.

The man continues up the stairs, all while his eyes are glued to his feet as if looking at them will make them any quieter. Unbeknownst to him, he'd walked right past his shared home with the physician. He continues, blindly bumping into walls as he glares at the loud sounds his feet were making. Perhaps the glass of ale he'd spilt on his boots when he thought his feet were thirsty, wasn't such a good idea.

He reaches a door, assuming it was his shared home with his uncle and presses his face against it. He knocks softly, "Gaius!" He whispers. No answer. "Gaius!" He tries again, and a flicker of light down the hall makes him jump. "Gaius open the door! The guards are coming!" He whispers furiously.

Just as a torch begins to emerge through the shadows, the door opens and Merlin dives right into the room, rolling on the floor and closing his eyes. "Quick! Close the door!" He whispers quickly with his eyes still shut tight as if by doing so, no one would be able to see him.

There's an audible click of the door, followed by soft footfalls getting closer to him. He lets out a breathy sigh of relief. "What took you so long?" He asks exasperatedly as he opens his eyes. It's dark. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"I had Gwen take my candle."

Merlin's eyebrows scrunch together at Gaius' voice. "Either you're really sick, I'm really drunk, or I've never noticed just how feminine you sound, Gaius... And why did Gwen take your candle? That's weird." He scratches his head and then rests his cheek tiredly on his forearm.

There's a snort as the footfalls creep away from him. There's a sound of ruffling fabric, and then there's a faint light coming from a window Merlin doesn't remember being there. He's confused as he blinks, looking around. "Gaius, what on earth did you do to the place? It looks different! Good, but different. And where did that window come from?" He looks up at the physician and then realizes exactly why nothing seemed right a few moments ago.

Merlin scrambles to his feet, his eyes wide, and his heart pounding in his chest. He blinks rapidly, scrubs his face with his hands and looks again. He shakes his head and takes a step forward. "This is either a _really_ weird dream, or you're the prettiest man I've ever seen in a dress, Gaius."

The figure rolls her eyes, realizing he's highly intoxicated as she grabs Merlin's wrist and pulls him towards the table on the other end of the room. She pushes him onto the seat beside the table and goes to her closet. It doesn't take long, but she returns with one of her cloaks. "Here.. You're soaked in mead."

Merlin stares at the cloak, then stares at her. "Am I dreaming?"

"I don't know, Merlin. Do you always dream of the physician you live with, becoming Uther's Ward?" Her tone is that of amusement.

Merlin snorts, "No, but I dream of you sometimes."

Morgana freezes and looks curiously at the man. "You do?"

Merlin nods enthusiastically. "Usually, they're unrealistic, but this one feels _really_ real." He stands up and takes the cloak from her, setting it on the table before placing his hands on her face. "Wow." He smiles as he leans forward and squints at her. "This is by far the most realistic dream I've ever had." He caresses her face with his fingers, tilts his head from side to side in wonder. He smiles at the way Morgana leans into his touch. "Different." He mutters softly.

Morgana quirks a questioning eyebrow at him. "What is?" If it were any other man, she would've called the guards to take him as soon as she opened the door. But Merlin, though he sometimes acts like an idiot, intrigues her. He was an adorable idiot with eyes that seemed to look right through her. Her face flushes at her thoughts.

Merlin chuckles as he brushes his thumbs over her blushing cheeks. "This dream." He says in reply to her question.

"And what makes this one different?" She wonders if he's really too intoxicated to know that this wasn't a bloody dream. Merlin then pulls her closer to his body until they're touching everywhere. She blushes, clearly he _is_ too intoxicated to realize that this isn't a dream. Sober Merlin barely even looked at her!

"Well, in the other ones," he begins explaining, "we don't speak."

"No?" She's enjoying the feel of his large, calloused hands rubbing soothing circles over the back of her head as he pulls her even closer.

He shakes his head, swaying with her. "No... We mostly just shag like rabbits."

Morgana's eyes widen at that and she has to stop herself from groaning at the thought. "Really?" She questions softly, biting her lip and turning her head so her face is in his neck. He smells of cheap ale, sweat, and... a hint of flowers. _Strange_ , she thinks, then wonders if he's been with another woman before coming here. The thought brings a bitter feeling to her stomach and she forces herself to stay still as Merlin's arms begin to wander down her back.

"Sometimes we're doing it on your bed. Other times we're doing it in the hallways in the middle of the night when the guards have fallen asleep." He pauses to think and Morgana could barely contain the moan that wants so desperately to escape her lips. Just the thought of doing unspeakable things with the mysterious manservant in a place where they could easily get caught, sends a shot of pleasure and excitement straight to her core.

"There was one dream when we were going at it in the alcoves, and Uther and his guards walked right past us." Merlin chuckles, turning his head and pressing his lips into Morgana's neck. She bites her lip hard, almost drawing blood. "and my favorite one is when we were doing it on Arthur's bed while he was out practicing his arseholeness." Merlin laughs, the low vibrations of his voice sending all kinds of flames through Morgana's body. She couldn't help but blush as her lips form a huge grin at his very creative and very erotic sex dreams with her.

She pulls away a little to look at him. "Tell me more." She whispers breathily. As brutish as it sounds, she was extremely aroused at the thought of shagging Merlin in the alcoves, and on Arthur's bed. Well, shagging Merlin at all. It wasn't too long ago when she had started noticing the manservants antics and thinking he was absolutely sexy in an unorthodox way.

Merlin thinks for a few moments then grins widely. "There's one where I took you against your door while the guards were on the other side. They heard the whole thing." He giggles. "You let me take you from behind in that one."

Morgana couldn't help herself. The excitement she felt sent a river of wetness straight to her center. She knew that men always fantasize about shagging her. But to hear of Merlin's sex dreams of her, sent a jolt of lust south of her body to rest in her aching loins. She _wants_ him. She wants to make all of his dreams come true. She wants him to claim her body, to take her roughly against the door while the guards are listening outside. She wants to rip his clothes off of him and shag him until morning.

Without another thought, Morgana leans up on her toes and presses her lips against the manservants. She's not surprised that he's already ready for her, kissing her back in earnest.

An involuntary moan leaves her lips when she feels a certain part of Merlin's anatomy, harden against her lower stomach. "We've never talked before." Merlin mumbles between kisses, and she pulls away to look questioningly at him.

"What do you mean?" She asks curiously.

"We usually just shag. This dream is a little confusing and weird. First you were Gaius, and now you're you, and you're so beautiful it makes me want to cry." He sighs, "but this could never happen when I'm awake. Because why would the real you want to be with me? I'm just a servant, and-"

"Merlin." Morgana cuts him off, pressing her finger to his lips.

"Yes, Milady?" He mumbles around her finger.

"This isn't a dream." She tells him seriously as she moves her fingers to his cheek.

He nods, smiling, and for a moment, Morgana thought he understands then, but he continues. "That's what you always say in my other dreams. And then I wake up and I'm alone and you're completely oblivious to what you do to me, and-"

"Merlin." Morgana interrupts again with an eye roll. It's clear to her that he's not going to believe her until he's sober.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He does as he's told and presses his lips to hers. He's not sure why this dream is so different. So real. There's a softness to her lips that he notices now. Something he never really noticed in his previous dreams. He groans as her hands rest on his chest, and then slowly descend down his body. Then suddenly, she's tugging at the drawstrings of his breeches, and she tugs at the knot until it comes undone. She moans into his mouth and she tastes like sunshines and rainbows if they had a taste.

"I want you, Merlin." She whispers huskily into his ear before nibbling on the lobe. "Now." She pulls him towards her bed and pushes him onto it.

He doesn't wait for her as he begins to pull his shirt up over his head. "Then you shall have me, Milady. I've always been yours, anyway." He discards his shirt at the foot of the bed, leaving only his neckerchief on.

Morgana couldn't help the moan that escapes her at the thought of owning him. His body, soul, and heart. She craves him in a way she's never craved anything in her life. With that thought in mind, she pulls the straps of her dress apart and slowly pushes it down her body. Each sliver of skin shivers at the way Merlin's eyes hungrily follows the garment's descent down her body.

The garment falls into a heap around her feet, and she steps out of it, her confidence feeding off of Merlin's lustful gaze. "God, you're beautiful." He groans just loud enough for her to hear, and she smiles.

She climbs onto the bed and lays down beside him. He's still got his breeches on, so she tugs gently at it, hoping he'll get the hint even in his ale-addled brain. He does and wastes no time in pulling them all the way off and kicking them off to join his shirt at the foot of her bed.

Her mouth waters at the sight of his manhood standing hard and tall. He's really thick and long and she momentarily wonders how such a small man could be so well endowed. Then she begins to fear he won't be able to fit inside her. "Shhh." Merlin whispers. "I can hear the wheels turning inside that beautiful head of yours."

She blushes, looking away from his manhood and into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Then put my mind at ease and kiss me again."

Again, Merlin does as he's told. He could never disobey a lady's demands... Even in his dreams. Their lips ignite a fire that dances along their skin as tongues battle for dominance, hands caress, and guttural moans echo through the room. _This_ , he thinks fuzzily. _This is what I live for. Long for, day in and day out. If only it were real._

It isn't long before foreplay becomes too torturous, and Merlin sits up, pushing a few strands of Morgana's hair behind her ear. "Morgana, I know there's a reason I'm having these dreams..." He trails off, looking down between them and taking her hand. She sits up too, staring curiously at him. He lays her slightly shaking hand against his chest above the place where his heart is beating wildly. "This feeble heart of mine longs for you in a way I've never longed for anything before. I crave you, need you more than I need my next breath... And even though I know this is but a dream, I wish for you to know what I feel."

Morgana's emerald green eyes are quickly collecting tears as she stares into Merlin's sapphire ones. Eyes that she had once drowned in when she first saw them about a year ago. Eyes that hold so much mischief, knowledge, loyalty, bravery, and love for the people of Camelot. She remembers wishing he would look at her in a way that was different from the looks he gave everything else he adored in Camelot, and she remembers pushing the silly thoughts aside because nothing could ever come of it.

But here and now, as Merlin stares into her eyes with a look she hopes is of love, lust, hope, and trust, she knows for certain that she's drowning again, and this time, she will not surface. And she's completely okay with that.

"Morgana," Merlin speaks again, so softly she almost missed it. "I- I'm.. I'm in love with you." He sighs as if confessing those words was like a burden being removed.

She feels her heart soar with inexplicable happiness, and she crashes her lips into his without warning. But they're way past warnings at this point. She wants him so badly right now, she can't take the wait anymore. She wants him to claim her. Be her first. Be one with her. She wants him to claim her body, soul, mind, and heart.

Their kisses turn sloppy as the need aches deep within their cores.

Merlin finally takes the initiative and kisses his way down her body, pausing every few kisses to worship an inch of skin before continuing to another patch of ivory softness. His hands roam over her sides, gripping her hips, grazing the underside of her boobs, teasing her soft skin.

Morgana groans in frustration, "Merlin, please..." her back arches off the bed as Merlin's hands finally cup her breasts.

Merlin flicks her left nipple with his thumb, grinning at the moan it illicit's from the woman beneath him. He can't believe the details of this dream. It felt so real, so special, so utterly amazing. He continues his ministrations, worshipping her body with his mouth.

Morgana sighs in heavenly bliss when Merlin's lips close over her right nipple, gently sucking in the pink bud. He quickly administers the same treatment to her left nipple, not wanting to leave either unattended for long.

Soon enough, his lips descend to her belly button, his tongue circling the outer skin before dipping inside. Morgana giggles, a shiver of excitement running up her spine at the knowledge of where his mouth is headed, and she spreads her shaking legs in anticipation.

She praises all that is good and holy when he doesn't tease her like she thought he would, and his lips go straight to her sopping wet sex. She mewls and moans as her fingers clench at her sheets, and her teeth dig into her bottom lip.

He circles the sensitive bud with his tongue, smiling against her at the low groan it pulls from her. Suddenly, her fingers are in his hair, pulling him closer. He continues his assault, licking, sucking, and lightly grazing his teeth over her swollen nub.

Morgana nearly shoots off the bed in ecstasy when she feels Merlin's finger enter her slowly, and she moans his name loudly. He slowly pumps his finger in and out of her while his lips, tongue, and teeth continue to pleasure her. She can't take it any longer, wanting to feel him, all of him moving inside her. She pulls lightly at his hair to get his attention, and Merlin swipes once more at her sensitive entrance with his tongue and earning him another moan before looking up questioningly at her.

"I want you inside me now, Merlin." She tells him breathily. "Please."

How could he not give her what she wants? What they both want. He moves back up her body, wasting no time in kissing her. He smiles when she groans, knowing the sound is the result of tasting her own juices on his mouth. It's amazing how turned on he is by just a sound.

He's achingly hard and he tries to convey his issue to her by way of sliding his hips forward until his member is gently brushing against her wetness.

She pulls away to look up into his eyes, and she sees all the love he feels for her shining in the blue orbs. "Make love to me." She whispers, and then he's entering her slowly.

She inhales sharply, shutting her eyes tightly as a sharp pain tears through her core. Merlin freezes, staring down at her in confusion. He studies her face, the pain in her eyes, and something in his mind clicks. "This is not a dream." He whispers, more to himself.

Morgana opens her eyes again upon hearing him, and she stares at him.

His eyes widen as a shiver of dread runs up his spine. "Oh god." He begins to move away, but Morgana is too quick, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him there.

"Don't you dare." She says sharply as her legs tighten around him. "You started this, and you're going to finish it, Merlin." She demands.

Merlin's eyes are still wide, his mind reeling with confusion and horror. _I'm technically raping her! The King's Ward! "Oh god,"_ he groans again, trying to get free, but Morgana's legs are freakishly strong _._ "What have I done?" He's looking around frantically.

Morgana grabs his face gently with her hands and turns his head so he has no choice but to look at her. "Merlin, you've done _nothing_ wrong." She says reassuringly. At his hesitant look, she continues softly, "I wanted this. More than you'll ever know." She traces his face softly with her fingers, and she pulls him down to her, kissing him gently. He doesn't do anything, but a few more brushes of her lips against his eventually weakens his defenses until he's kissing her back.

Once she was sure he wasn't going to bolt, Morgana finally loosens her legs a little and arches her back, hoping he gets the hint. He does.

He pulls out slowly, then pushes back in, and then out again, and in again.

Morgana grits her teeth. It's painful, but at the same time, it felt amazing. Slowly, the pain began to ebb away, until it's just pure pleasure running through her body.

Merlin continues slowly for a few minutes, mindful of her first time. It's his first time too, but he's not exactly in pain... Far from it, actually.

She begins to move with him, whispering into his ear that it's okay for him to go faster. He kisses her deeply before finally picking up speed.

Morgana pants heavily as she moves with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. It doesn't take long until they're moving at a rapid speed, Merlin hammering into her like a madman on a mission. Moans, groans, sighs, gasps, heavy breathing, and wet slapping sounds fill the room.

Morgana can practically taste the delicious end on her tongue as she digs her nails into her lovers back. "I'm close." She moans warningly.

Merlin nods quickly, "Me too."

He moves even faster, which Morgana hadn't thought to be possible just a moment ago. One, two, three, four, and she feels something snap inside her as indescribable pleasure fills every bone, organ, muscle, vein, and nerve in her body, she has only a moment to scream his name, and then her vision going dark.

She blinks rapidly when she opens her eyes, momentarily wondering what the hell had just happened. Merlin is currently laying on top of her, panting heavily. "Did I just pass out?" Morgana asks incredulously.

Merlin laughs softly and raises his head from her sweaty chest to look at her in amusement. "You're not the only one, Milady." He kisses her softly and smiles. "I was right there with you."

Morgana laughs heartily, she can't believe she had actually passed out.

Merlin rolls onto his back beside her, smiling up at the ceiling as Morgana scoots over to his side and snuggles into him.

"Merlin?"

"Hmmm?" Merlin turns his head to look at the beautiful woman beside him.

Morgana blushes as she leans up and kisses him softly. "I love you too."

It's a strange thing, but he feels his heart actually skip a beat at her words. "You do?"

Morgana nods eagerly. "I think I have for a while. I just had to ignore it because I feared you wouldn't feel the same way."

Merlin smiles lovingly at her, his gaze softening further. "How could I not love you? You made it impossible to not fall for you with your kindness, your loyalty, your love, your honesty, and your absolute beauty... I was gone from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Morgana blushes deeply and she kisses him again. "Thank you... For loving me."

"Always, Milady." Merlin nods sheepishly with a smile. Minutes later, he begins to sit up. "I should probably go." He says, but Morgana shakes her head quickly and pushes him back down.

"No. You're staying here tonight with me."

Merlin looks warily at her. "Is that wise?"

Morgana gives him a look, "Is it wise for you to leave my chambers at such a time while the guards are probably right on the other side of the door?"

Merlin shuts his mouth then, "I suppose I could spend the night with you."

Morgana rolls her eyes as she pulls him closer. "You're also taking a bath with me tomorrow morning."

Merlin gives her an alarmed stare, "But what if Gwen comes in?"

Morgana shrugs as she closes her eyes and leans into his neck. "Then she'll be getting an eyeful of us washing each other."

Merlin splutters, wondering how she's able to be so nonchalant about such a thing.

"Relax, Merlin." Morgana giggles lightly, "I can hear the wheels turning in that beautiful head of yours." She smiles at the words she was now repeating back to him. "Gwen knows I find you sexy... She'll just think we've been shagging for a while now."

Merlin is shocked, staring at her. "You surprise me everyday, Milady."

"Mhmm..." She smiles widely, eyes still closed. "Arthur will have to pay Gwen 5 silver coins now."

At this, Merlin looks confusedly at her. "For what?"

She shrugs as if it were an everyday thing. "He bet you wouldn't dare deflower me. Gwen bet against it, and also added that you would do it whilst in the bath with me."

"Wait, what?!" Merlin sits up, taking her with him since she was draped halfway across his chest. "Arthur knew I had a thing for you?"

Morgana giggles, pulling away and running a finger across his sharp cheekbones. "Of course not. You hid your affections well."

"Well then why would the topic of me deflowering you even come up?"

She gives him a look that says it should've been obvious. "He knew _I_ had a thing for you."

"Oh..." He blushes and tilts his head curiously at her. "The clotpole never mentioned anything."

"Well of course he didn't." Morgana snorts, "He knows he'll surely lose the bet to Gwen if he says something about it."

The laugh that escapes Merlin is highly contagious, spreading quickly to Morgana as he pulls her back into his chest and lays them both back. "So is it safe to say Arthur won't kill me for deflowering you?"

Morgana laughs, "He knows I'll make his life hell if he touches a hair on your head for being my first, and _only_ lover." 

Merlin grins widely, and Morgana can't help but admire his handsome features, and his absolutely adorable smiles.

As an afterthought, she adds, "And since Gwen is already on the winning path, how about we help her to the finish line and take that bath together, first thing in the morning?"

"Of course, Milady." Merlin chuckles.

"It's a brilliant idea!" She says excitedly. "Gwen gets 5 silver coins, _and_ bragging rights, Arthur will probably have a heart attack, and we get to take our first bath together! She grins giddily, then with a glance at her lover, she smiles mischievously and adds, "among other things."

"Sounds like the perfect way to start the morning." Merlin agrees heartily. "We best get our sleep before the sun comes up." He places a lingering kiss against Morgana's lips and sighs blissfully as he lays back and closes his eyes.

 _This_ , he thinks, _is definitely not a dream._

...

A/N: And there you have it, folks! Yet another plotless, but fluffy Mergana fic. I really appreciate you reading this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
